Stolen Time
by patricia51
Summary: When you can't be public about how you feel about someone you have to seize any opportunity that you can to be with that person. Femslash. My fifth story about Denise and Claudia Joy.


Stolen Timebypatricia51

(Femslash. Denise/Claudia Joy. When you can't be public about how you feel about someone you have to seize any opportunity that you can to be with that person.)

The chatter was light, as were the finger foods being served. Denise was enjoying herself.

That afternoon a touring group from the Army Soldier Show had put on a performance sponsored by the Officer's Wives Club to raise money for the group's college scholarship fund. Everything had been successful. The talented group of men and women soldiers had put on a show that had brought down the house. There had been singing, dancing, instrumental music and a rousing finale that ended in a standing ovation.

The Officers and NCO Clubs had been built back to back here, so that they could both use the same kitchen and they shared a very large room that could be used for anything up to formal dances. So it was the perfect place to have a post-performance reception for the cast members and the local prominent citizens whose contributions had helped exceed the mark they had aimed at for the fund. It was also a bit more comfortable for many of the soldier performers as almost all of them were enlisted.

Denise was talking to one of the very few exceptions. He was a young Lieutenant with short sandy hair. He had done several parts but the one Denise had really enjoyed was a song and dance routine with one of the female soldiers that had been a tribute to the musicals of the 40's and 50's such as "On the Town".

A smile threatened to tug at her lips. The Lieutenant, Dan was his name she remembered, kept steadfastedly NOT looking across the room where the young blonde female soldier was trying just as hard not to look at him. Well, it wasn't easy, an officer and an enlisted soldier working together and being as attracted to each other as Denise could see they were after just a few minutes of conversation.

She drifted across the room, speaking to others as she went. When she had the opportunity she spoke to the female soldier.

"I loved that dance routine you did. I think that section about the 'Chattanooga Choo-Choo' sounded familiar but I couldn't place it."

"Oh that was from 'Dames at Sea'," the young woman revealed. Denise introduced herself and discovered the young woman's name was Kelly. The ice broken they chatted a bit. Kelly turned out to be a Private First Class who was just as smitten with her dance partner as he was with her. Supressing an urge to roll her eyes, Denise touched the young woman on the arm and whispered.

"Kelly. I don't know you but I've been in your shoes. Life is short. Grab what you can. And one thing I think you can grab is Dan."

The blonde female blushed.

"He feels the same way about you. I can tell," the older woman said with a smile. "Don't be blatant and get you both in trouble but corner each other someplace soon where no one can see you. I think you owe it to yourselves as well as each other to see where this attraction might take you."

Kelly nodded. "Thank you."

Denise smiled and went to refill her now empty iced tea glass. As she did she sighed. Much easier to see clearly when you weren't one of the people involved in the issue at hand she admitted to herself. For the last thirty minutes she had been studiously not looking directly at someone herself. She had kept the glances to peeks from the corners of her eyes. She wondered if either of the young would-be lovers had seen that she was acting just as they were, watching someone who tugged at her heartstrings by avoiding looking directly at that person.

But it wasn't just a case of "Grab what you can" for her. There were other people involved, people who could get hurt and didn't deserve that. She sighed again.

Even as she did she saw a familiar yellow dress cross the room and disappear through a doorway that Denise knew led to the storerooms. As casually as she could, Denise strolled towards that same door, taking her time, chatting and greeting on the way. Satisfied no one was watching, she stepped through the doorway.

A quick glance up and down the hallway showed no one. Denise quickened her steps, heading for a door that was just barely ajar. She slipped through it, closing it firmly behind her. A twist of her fingers set the lock.

Before she could turn around Denise found herself pinned against the door. Hands seized her wrists, holding her arms over her head while demanding lips rained kisses over her face, neck and shoulders. A rounded body, soft and yet unyielding, pinned her against the closed door. Through the thin dresses they both were wearing Denise could feel the heat of the other woman's center pressing against her.

Their mouths locked together, tongues dancing wildly. Denise felt her right dress strap slide down her arm enough for a questing hand to slip inside her bra and cup her breast. Her own hands ran down her lover's back, catching the hem of the short yellow dress and hiking it to her waist before they settled on the still firm bottom.

There were no words. Just gasps and soft moans, muffled into each other's mouths and against smooth skin. Denise felt legs strain and pulled the shorter woman up and against her own body. Her own dress was lifted and skimpy panties proved no obstacles as the two women writhed against each other, bringing each to climax with the press of their bodies and the joining of their spirits.

The kisses became softer, less urgent but no less passionate. Fingers nimbly adjusted clothing and smoothed dresses. Denise wiggled as she worked her breast back inside her bra, to an approving smile from her partner, who reclaimed her heels, kicked away so she had been able to stand on her toes and meet the taller woman on equal terms.

Denise touched the other woman's cheek. There was a hug and then she was alone in the storeroom. She sighed one more time. This wasn't enough, but she was grateful for the stolen time they were able to give each other. She opened her clutch to get out her compact and check her make-up and smiled. With a lighter heart now Denise slipped from the storeroom and headed out of the club. Once she was seated in her car she touched her prize again.

It must have been during that last embrace she decided. There certainly hadn't been any other time Claudia Joy could have slipped her panties in there.

(The End) 


End file.
